Meridian Televison
When TVS was defunct, Meridian took over the bid. In January 1st 1993 on 0:00am, Meridian launched and took over TVS. A Good Morning Meridian was aired in 5:00. Meridian also lanched some good programmes like KayKay and Waterloo Road. Meridian is the main channel for the Meridian Televison. Channels One Meridian One or simply One is a television channel that serves the Meridian and the bor ders. It host the main news bulitins in Meridian News or News. It is the main hub for Meridian Television. History One was Televison Croydon main hub. The channel was called Televison Croydon because it didnt have any subchannels Television Croydon was launched in 1951 to serve the Meridian. The studios were in North Croydon. Television Croydon also is manged by the Independet Broadcasting Authority. Its first show is in September 1st August 1951.5 most poplar programmes includes (1982): *Meridian News *Warwick Avenue *Kent and Essex *Isle of Black *Newsline (10 o clock news) After Television Croydon, TVS took over when TVC contract was expired. The last Newsline was in 10:00pm to 11:00pm of 31st December 1981. A 2 hour special of Television Croydon of celebrating and then a fireworks for London and a music show in Central London. TVS took over after it. TVS remains the most poplar TV franchise. It is managed by the Independent Broadcasting Authority but in 1986, it was the Independent Television and Radio Waves Authority (ITRA). These are the 5 most poplar shows (1992) : *Meridian News *Newsline *Kent and Essex *Warwick Avenue *Most Embarising Moments! In 1992, TVS moved its base in White City for the new Meridian station. The station of North Croydon is the Radio Sunshine base. Meridian was launched in January 1st 1993 in 0:00, when RTMWC and Perot Television meredged. The first place was in Winchester Catherdal to speak to locals of Meridian. The second building was in Hyde Park to have a festival. The fireworks was shown after that. Unlike TVS, it didnt show Newsline at 10pm, it was shown after in 1:30pm and lasted to 3:00. It was manged by ITRA but in 2002. Programmes *Meridian News *Plrwy Line *Kent and Essex (Joint 2nd longest running TV show in the world with Warwick Avenue) *Warwick Avenue (Joint 2nd longest running TV show in the world with Kent and Essex) *Motorway Cops *Isle of Black (Reboot of old Isle of Black) *Newsline *Londoners vs Tubers *Animal Rescue *Waterloo Road *Kids and Kids *Good News and Bad *Thames Valley *Choo-Choo *Techno *Really Big Stuff *Most Embarising Moments! *Medical Lifes Ident Gallery Meridian TV.jpg|1993 - 2000 Meridian One Ident 2000 - 2007.png|2000 - 2007 Meridian TV.png|2007 - present Two Two is a subchannel of Meridian One. It is once named RTMWC from 1965 to 1993. RTMWC was an speprate TV station until 1993. History RTMWC Television is a defunct television company. It stands for Radio and Television for Meridian and the Western Countries. It started as an university project from Oxford and has now been a big Television Company until Perot Television aquired RTMWC. RTMWC Category:Meridian Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Technology Category:Companies